SN1-V2-Samyutta9
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> SN1-Sagathavagga-ver2-Samyutta9 Pali Versions : Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- Note : 'c' of Pali words is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China' ---- <<<< Previous(Samyutta8) Next(Samyutta10) >>>> ---- ='Samyutta Nikaya:I.Sagathavagga-With Verses'= ---- ---- 'Samyutta 9 : Connected Discourses in the Woods (Vanasamyutta)' '221. Seclusion (Viveka)' Thus have I heard. On one occasion a certain bhikkhu was dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Now on that occasion, while that bhikkhu had gone for his day's abiding, he kept on thinking evil unwholesome thoughts connected with the household life. Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, having compassion for that bhikkhu, desiring his good, desiring to stir up a sense of urgency in him, approached him and addressed him in verses: "Desiring seclusion you entered the woods; Yet your mind gushes outwardly. Remove, man, the desire for people; Then you'll be happy, devoid of lust. 532 "You must abandon discontent, be mindful; Let us remind you of that way of the good. Hard to cross, indeed, is the dusty abyss; Don't let sensual dust drag you down. 533 "Just as a bird littered with soil; With a shake flicks off the sticky dust. So a bhikkhu, strenuous and mindful; With a shake flicks off the sticky dust." Then that bhikkhu, stirred up by that devata, acquired a sense of urgency. ---- '222. Rousing (Upatthana)' On one occasion a certain bhikkhu was dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Now on that occasion when that bhikkhu had gone for his day's abiding he fell asleep. 534 Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, having compassion for that bhikkhu, desiring his good, desiring to stir up a sense of urgency in him, approached him and addressed him in verses: "Get up, bhikkhu, why lie down? What need do you have for sleep? What slumber there be for one afflicted; Stricken, pierced by the dart? "Nurture in yourself that faith; With which you left behind the home life And went forth into homelessness; Don't come under sloth's control." bhikkhu: 535 "Sensual pleasures are impermanent, unstable; Though the dullard is enthralled with them. When he's free, detached among those bound;Why trouble one gone forth? "When, by the removal of desire and lust;And the transcendence of ignorance. That knowledge has been cleansed; Why trouble one gone forth? 536 "When, by breaking ignorance with knowledge; And by destruction of the taints. He is sorrowless, beyond despair; Why trouble one gone forth? "When he is energetic and resolute, Always firm in his exertion. Aspiring to attain Nibbana; Why trouble one gone forth?" 537 ---- '223. Kassapagotta' On one occasion the Venerable Kassapagotta was dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Now on that occasion, when he had gone for his day's abiding, the Venerable Kassapagotta exhorted a certain hunter. 538 Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, having compassion for the Venerable Kassapagotta, desiring his good, desiring to stir up a sense of urgency in him, approached him and addressed him in verses: "The bhikkhu strikes me as a dolt; Who out of season exhorts a hunter Roaming in the rugged mountains; With little wisdom, devoid of sense. "He listens but does not understand; He looks but does not see; Though the Dhamma is being spoken; The childish(unwise) does not grasp the meaning. "Even if you would bring ten lamps; his presence, Kassapa, Still he would not see forms; For he does not have eyes to see." Then the Venerable Kassapagotta, stirred up by that devata, acquired a sense of urgency. ---- '224. A Number (Sambahula)' On one occasion a number of bhikkhus were dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Then, when they had spent the rains there, after the three months had passed those bhikkhus set out on tour. Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, not seeing those bhikkhus, lamenting, on that occasion recited this verse: "Today discontent appears to me; When I see here so many vacant seats. Where have they gone, Gotama's disciples; Those splendid speakers rich in learning?" 539 When this was said, another devata replied in verse: "They've gone to Magadha, gone to Kosala, And some are in the Vajjian land. Like deer that roam free from ties; The bhikkhus dwell without abode." 540 ---- '225. Ananda' On one occasion the Venerable Ananda was dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Now on that occasion the Venerable Ananda was excessively involved instructing lay people. 541 Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, having compassion for the Venerable Ananda, desiring his good, desiring to stir up a sense of urgency in him, approached him and addressed him in verse: "Having entered the thicket at the foot of a tree; Having placed Nibbana in your heart, Meditate, Gotama, and don't be negligent! What will this hullabaloo do for you?" 542 Then the Venerable Ananda, stirred up by that deity, acquired a sense of urgency. Note : Ananda also belongs to Gotama clan similar to Buddha. ---- '226. Anuruddha' On one occasion the Venerable Anuruddha was dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Then a certain devata of the Tavatimsa host named Jalini, a former consort of the Venerable Anuruddha, approached him and addressee him in verse: 543 "Direct your mind there that realm; Where you dwelt in the past Among the Tavatimsa devas; For whom all desires are fulfilled. ---- '227. Nagadatta' (Translated by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna) I heard thus. At one time venerable Nàgadatta lived in a stretch of forest in the country of Kosala. At that time, venerable Nàgadatta enters the village too early and returns very late. Then a deity living in that stretch of forest out of compassion, wishing to arouse remorse, approached venerable Nagàdatta. Approaching, said these stanzas: "Nàgadatta, enter the village ; at the right time and return early. Do not associate householders too long; Do not share pleasant and unpleasant feelings, I'm afraid, Nagadatta; association with families is the bond King of Death is powerful; do not enter his domains. Then venerable Nàgadatta made remorseful by the deity became concerned. ---- '228. Kulagharani' (Translated by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna) I heard thus. At one time a certain bhikkhu lived in a stretch of forest in the country of Kosala. At that time, that bhikkhu spent a lot of his time going a certain family. Then a deity living in that stretch of forest out of compassion, wishing to arouse remorse, disguised herself to look like the woman of that ill famous house and approached that bhikkhu. Approaching, said these stanzas to that bhikkhu: "All night you think of the river bank. People say, Why is he going up and down the bank of the river? There are many impedimental sounds That should be endured by the ascetic. By those sounds you should not be bewildered or wearied Wild animals in the forest tremble because of sounds Ignore those sounds, they do not come to your sphere." ---- '229. Vajjian Prince (Vajjiputta)' On one occasion a certain bhikkhu, a Vajjian prince, was dwelling at Vesali in a certain woodland thicket. Now on that occasion an all-night festival was being held in Vesali. Then that bhikkhu, lamenting as he heard the clamour of instruments, gongs, and music coming from Vesali, 549 on that occasion recited this verse: "We dwell in the forest all alone; Like a log rejected in the woods. On such a splendid night as this; Who is there worse off than us?" Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, having compassion for that bhikkhu, desiring his good, desiring to stir up a sense of urgency in him, approached him and addressed him in verse: "As you dwell in the forest all alone; Like a log rejected in the woods. Many are those who envy you; As hell-beings envy those going to heaven." 550 Then that bhikkhu, stirred up by that devata, acquired a sense of urgency. ---- '230 Reciting (Sajjhaya)' On one occasion a certain bhikkhu was dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Now on that occasion that bhikkhu had been excessively engrossed in recitation, but on a later occasion he passed the time living at ease and keeping silent 551 Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, no longer hearing that bhikkhu recite the Dhamma, approached him and addressed him in verse: "Bhikkhu, why don't you recite Dhamma-stanzas; Living in communion with other bhikkhus? Hearing the Dhamma, one gains confidence; In this very life reciter gains praise." bhikkhu: "In the past I was fond of Dhamma-stanzas; So long as I had not achieved dispassion. But from the time I achieved dispassion; dwell in what the good men call 'The laying down by final knowledge ; Of whatever is seen, heard, or sensed.'" 552 ---- '231. Unwholesome Thoughts (Akusalavittaka sans. Akushal-vitark)' On one occasion a certain bhikkhu was dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Now on that occasion, when that bhikkhu had gone for the day's abiding, he kept on thinking evil unwholesome thoughts, that is, thoughts of sensuality, ill will, and harming. Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, having compassion for that bhikkhu, desiring his good, desiring to stir up a sense of urgency in him, approached him and addressed him in verses: "Because of attending carelessly; You, sir, are eaten by your thoughts. Having relinquished the careless way; You should reflect carefully 553 "By basing your thoughts on the Teacher; On Dhamma, Sangha, and your own virtues, You will surely attain to bliss; And rapture and happiness as well. Then when you are suffused with bliss; You'll make an end to suffering." Then that bhikkhu, stirred up by that devata, acquired a sense of urgency. ---- 'Midday (Majjhanhika sans. Madhyanika)' On one occasion a certain bhikkhu was dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket approached that bhikkhu and recited this verse in his presence: "When the noon hour sets in, And the birds have settled down. The mighty forest itself murmurs; How fearful that appears to me!" bhikkhu: 790 "When the noon hour sets in; And the birds have settled down. The mighty forest itself murmurs; How delightful that appears to me!" ---- '233. Loose in Sense Faculties (Pakatindriya)' On one occasion a number of bhikkhus were dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. They were restless, puffed up, personally vain, rough-tongued, rambling in their talk, muddle-minded, without clear comprehension, unconcentrated, scatter-brained, loose in their sense faculties. Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, having compassion for those bhikkhus, desiring their good, desiring to stir up a sense of urgency in them, approached them and addressed them with verses: "In the past the bhikkhus lived happily; The disciples of Gotama. Without wishes they sought their alms; Without wishes they used their lodgings. Having known the world's impermanence; They made an end to suffering. "But now like headmen in a village; They make themselves hard to maintain. They eat and eat and then lie down; Infatuated in others' homes. "Having reverently saluted the Sangha, I here speak only about some: They are rejected, without protector; Become just like the dead. "My statement is made with reference ; To those who dwell in negligence. As for those who dwell in diligence; To them I humbly pay homage." Then those bhikkhus, stirred up by that devata, acquired a sense of urgency. <440> ---- '234. The Thief of Scent (Gandhatthena)' On one occasion a certain bhikkhu was dwelling among the Kosalans in a certain woodland thicket. Now on that occasion, when he had returned from his alms round, after his meal that bhikkhu used to descend into a pond and sniff a red lotus. Then the devata that inhabited that woodland thicket, having compassion for that bhikkhu, desiring his good, desiring to stir up a sense of urgency in him, approached him and addressed him in verse: 554 "When you sniff this lotus flower; An item that has not been given. This is one factor of theft; You, dear sir, are a thief of scent." bhikkhu: "I do not take, I do not damage; I sniff the lotus from afar; So for what reason do you say; That I am a thief of scent? 555 "One who digs up the lotus stalks; One who damages the flowers, of such rough behaviour; Why is he not spoken to?" 556 205 devata: "When a person is rough and fierce; Badly soiled like a nursing cloth, I have nothing to say to him; But it's to you that I ought to speak. "For a person without blemish; Always in quest of purity. Even a mere hair's tip of evil; Appears as big as a cloud." bhikkhu: "Surely, spirit, you understand me; And you have compassion for me. Please, O spirit, speak to me again; Whenever you see such a deed." devata: "We don't live with your support; Nor are we your hired servant. You, bhikkhu, should know for yourself; The way to a good destination." 557 Then that bhikkhu, stirred by that devata, acquired a sense of urgency.